Chaotic: Eternal hope Arc 4: Troubles in the two Underworlds
by Starart132
Summary: Sequel to Arc 3: The group is now in the Underworld. The Overworld are now hunting Ica, the Underworlder under the descendant of Chaor are ready to give support. The group must be careful now and search for a temple to find the Cothica. They will made friend with the descendant of Atrapol who leaded half of the Underworld while they will be in trouble with Lima, Rothar descendant.
1. Chapter 1: To the Underworld

AC: Here's the first chapter for the Arc 4.

* * *

><p><strong>Arc 4: Troubles in the two Underworlds<strong>

**Chapter 1: To the Underworld**

**Kiru city**

Kiru city was an immense city. During the three thousand solans that passed, the city could only grow bigger. The castle of Kiru city didn't change. It remained the same from the outside and also in the inside. There was a new wall around the city to protect the new houses built from the expansion of the city. The walls were a new one of crystal color. It was made of a shard they discovered in a cavern long ago and they recently have the gear to harvest it. They called it mythril. It was a solid stone that blocked powerful battlegear.

There not a lot of things interesting or important happening in the city, it was in the castle that something is about to happen in there. The door leading to the throne room opened and one general entered to join the rulers of the Overworld.

It was Sivar Toborn walking to meet his ruler. When he was in front of the throne, he kneed in front of it and he waited for his ruler to speak. He looked at him in all his glory.

The Ruler was Karolin, a direct descendant of Maxxor. He is 6ft. and 11 inch tall. He has a green skin with purple tattoo covering most of his bodies. He has long dark gray hair with a long beard on his chin. He has blue crystal eyes and purple marking around his eyes. He wears a crimson tunic with a pant of the same color that hold on thanks to a brown belt with a crystal to hold it there with the symbol of the Overworld on it.

"You can stand up Sivar." Said Karolin.

Sivar stood up and he looked at his ruler.

"You called me here." Said Sivar.

"Yes. A problem came into my ears recently." Said Karolin.

"A problem? Just ask and I'll deal with it." Said Sivar.

"The problem is that we have an enemy present in Perim that is ready to cause damage." Said Karolin. "One of the nobles brought this to me recently."

"Can you be more specific my liege?" Asked politely Sivar.

"Of course. The enemy present is him." Said Karolin. He showed an image to Sivar.

He picked up and he looked in it. It was the pictures of Ica. He recognised it when he saw it with was Illumina and Tigerslash. He knew they were going to meet Najarin.

"...I saw him coming to meet Najarin. His name is Ica." Said Sivar.

"...You didn't know them he was dangerous." Said Karolin with an understanding smile. "Why were they seeing Najarin?"

"Illumina got something...Ica told me that she only seemed to be fine. Tigerslash was obviously worried for her when I saw them." Said Sivar.

"Alright. You will meet Najarin and find out what he knows about Ica and why he came to him. After this, you will go to the Underworld with the authorisation of the king." Said Karolin.

"Wait...He's agreed with our presence here?" Asked Sivar.

"Yes...As much as we both hate it...He is too dangerous to be wandered around." Said Karolin. "You will meet him and give him the information about Ica. He doesn't know what he looks like, but this will help him to chase him."

"Wait...Ica is that dangerous?" Asked Sivar.

"Yes. He came from the lost city. He was trapped there to prevent him from accomplishing his master plan. He is an evil being that came here to destroy Perim." Said Karolin.

"How did you obtain those information's?" Asked Sivar.

"That is not for you to know. If anyone found it...He will learn and killed him. His safety depends on the secret." Said Karolin.

"I understand...What do I do when I found him?" Asked Sivar.

"Bring him here alive and everyone else with him. We need to find out everything about him and his purpose." Said Karolin. "The others must be manipulated by him so we have to explain everything to them."

"I understand. I'll be going right now." Said Sivar.

He stood up and he walked away.

**Unknown location**

Tigerslash was walking in front of the plain of the Overworld. He was alone and he wondered why he was there.

"Why am I here?" Asked Tigerslash.

**You are here because I wanted to you join me. You might now the water and the earth attack, but that will not be enough. You need to use another element Ica cannot guess. You poor soul...Let me show you a forgotten art.**

"A...Forgotten art? What is it?" Asked Tigerslash curiously.

**It is an art that I created. The creature could do it for a while...But one day, the art has been lost for all Perim. It was all, but to erase me. Ica was one of the responsible. He wanted to be sure no one knows about me and the true me; saying that I'm a monster.**

"Okay...But what is the art?" Asked Tigerslash impatient.

**Patience is source of virtue and I have patience. **Laughed Tenebrae in the mind of Tigerslash. **After all...I am the patience. I waited 1 billion solans...I think...Maybe one million solans...It's been for so long after all since I've been trapped. So I can say that you can be a little patient.**

"Yeah...But the Art. Say the name by the Cothica!" Shouted Tigerslash. "You are just stalling right now."

**Hahahaha...Alright. You are funny to mess with. Anyway...The art in question is the art of darkness. The art to use the element of darkness; it is powerful and Ica cannot counter it if you used it. He doesn't know everything and he cannot guess that you will be able to use this art.**

"...The art of Darkness..." Said Tigerslash.

**It's the element of darkness. I am a being of darkness so the element I use is darkness. Obviously...Fuh...Anyway...You have to come in my domain so I can teach you. You shall be my pupil. When you will be ready...Ica will not be able to stand in your way! And...Illumina will be yours...Forever. All the time lost...I'll make sure you gain them back. **Said Tenebrae laughing happily. **Then...You will become one of my six agents who will help me to conquer Perim.**

"...Bring me to you...I have to be ready if I want to kill Ica." Said Tigerslash.

Tigerslash continued to walk until he reached a temple. He entered in it...And disappeared. In a temple not claim by the Cothica.

**The passage**

"Waouh...I thought in 3 000 solans...They would put an elevator here." Said Illumina.

The group walked in the passage to reach the Underworld. They passed the guard of the Overworld, he was drunk and they didn't know what to do, so they all let him there.

"I could fly down there. But I'll be a jerk if I let you walk alone down there." Said Navare'par.

"We should complain...At least...It is passable and easier to walk than when I passed there. It was extremely risky and anyone who weren't like me could die...One time on two." Said Ica.

The three others shivered at the thought.

"I also remember a M'arrillian like you who was unlucky. SPLAT! It was completely flattened...Nothing was left of him." Said Ica.

The poor Navare'par had the image in his mind and he moved closer to Ica.

"I will not become a pancake." Said the M'arrillian afraid. "That's the worst kind of dead."

"Yeah. I mourned him for a solan before I had to focus on my duty...That poor M'arrillian..." Said Ica moving his head sadly.

They continued walking for a while. It was starting to get long and boring. Tobek looked at Illumina and he had a smile with bad intention there with the way he was looking at her breast.

_I guess this is the perfect opportunity to have a...Distraction. _Thought Tobek. He moved his hand together and he was ready for some fun.

He walked closer to Illumina who was a little isolated of Ica and Navare'par. Tobek saw the perfect moment. He moved closer to Illumina.

_Got to play it subtle...I cannot end up in a bad situation...At least Tigerslash is not here to throw me something at me when I had any « bad » thought._ Thought Tobek.

Tobek walked by the side of Illumina.

"Illumina...Are you alright?" Asked Tobek.

He was genuinely worried for her when he learned what happened last night. He hugged her to comfort her and he forgot about any pleasure to obtain, it wasn't a good moment. It was the worse one. Today, it wasn't the case. Illumina needed a distraction of this situation too.

"I'm fine." Said Illumina sadly. She looked a little down.

"Do not worry about him." Said Tobek putting his hand on her back. _Subtle or you are dead. _

"I'm worried about him...Not really that way but...I'm feeling guilty. I have done something bad." Said Illumina.

"You cannot see everything Illumina. Tigerslash was too subtle compare to me." Said Tobek with his smile.

"I know." Said Illumina. "No...I was blind. I couldn't see anything." She was still down.

"Don't cry Illumina. I can't stand a beautiful human like you crying." Said Tobek. He patted her shoulder now.

"I won't...We still have to save Perim...But if I couldn't understand him truly...Can I really do something? I'm just a Chaotic player who cannot use the scanner." She said showing it.

"Do not worry. I'm sure you are useful. It is thanks to you that I'm here and the fat one." Said Tobek.

Navare'par looked at Tobek. Tobek gave him the troll face and the M'arrillian looked forward again.

He looked at Illumina.

"We will have to cheer you up." Said Tobek. "You need to smile Illumina. You are not alone in this and it's also out fault. He couldn't stand us here with us. He will regret his choice and will come back."

"Yeah...He has a big heart. I'm sure he'll come back. He will not let down Perim. I'm also sure it's a misunderstanding with the Overworlder. I can't believe they could do something like killing Ica without a good reason. The ruler would need some proof and interrogating him first. It must be one of the noble moving against his will." Said Illumina.

"True. The Overworlder isn't sticking together that strongly anymore...Just like the Underworld and the M'arrillian tribe, but compare to the Overworlder, it's a long story." Said Tobek.

"Yeah. There is a lot of trouble...Maybe Tenebrae was acting for a while." Said Illumina.

"True." Said Tobek.

Illumina looked at him and she smiled.

"Thanks...I feel so much better." Said Illumina.

Tobek smiled too.

_Now that she is feeling better...It is time. _Thought Tobek with a pervert smile.

The mipedian moved slowly his hand at her chest. He moved it delicately without dragging her attention. After a while, he felt something moving around his hand. He looked at it and he saw a tentacle. He was then suddenly dragged near Navare'par who glared at him.

"What do you think you are doing?" Asked Navare'par angry.

"...Comforting Illumina. She is so sad." Said Tobek nervously. He had a small chuckled.

"..." Navare'par looked at him. His eye went smaller and it scared Tobek.

"I'm...honest." Said Tobek.

"...Wrong answer. Nice try Tobek. Now...I'll take Tigerslash place in controlling you. I'll show you...How a « fat » creature like me deals with a pervert like you." Said Navare'par.

He raised his fist. Ica ignored it and he let the M'arrillian punished the Mipedian.

"No...nononono." Said Tobek.

**Censored scene (You must be 200 years to see this scene)**

Beating sound resonated.

"Stop! Please!" Screamed Tobek. "Ouch! Argh! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**Censure over**

Tobek was on the ground of the pit, he reached the Underworld by falling and surviving the fall. He crushed on the ground and it took the shape of his back. He had two black eyes and his hands are hurting him so much.

The others joined him.

"You...almost kill me." Whined Tobek. He was in pain.

He stood up painfully and his legs were shaking.

"Can anyone help me?" Asked Tobek.

The three others looked at each other's again. They didn't help him and they walked without him.

"Wait! I'm sorry!" Screamed Tobek. He stood up and he ran after the others with having the problem to walk. "I need help...PLEASE!"

They ignored him.

* * *

><p>AC: Here's the end of the first chapter of this Arc.<p>

Chapter 2: Trouble in the bar.


	2. Chapter 2: Trouble in the bar

AC: Here's the second chapter. It was written fast thanks to a sudden inspiration. The chapters are being written fast because I loved my characters and I think I'm starting to reach a nice dynamism between he main group.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Trouble in the bar<strong>

The Underworld, it was the same as before. It stood strong with the volcano rock surrounding the city. The inside was hot and the smell of power and brawl was in the air.

"The Underworld...The only place that didn't change at all during all those time." Said Illumina. "It's...kinda sad actually." She added.

The group said nothing. They knew it was true. A place where there is always a fight, but forever remained constant.

"Are we going to be in trouble?" Asked Navare'par a little nervously. "I mean...We are not Underworlders. I'm also an M'arrillian."

"Not really...The only thing that chance is that since we are at peace...We can enter...So don't act too much like a spy or we are toasted...Literally." Said Tobek.

"Yeah. No sexual harassment from you." Said Navare'par crossing his arms on his chest.

"No problems. I had taste you know." Said Tobek. He looked at Illumina, but Navare'par was on his way. He glared at him while Navare'par just raised his shoulders. "I'll get you for this one day." He whispered.

They reached the gate of Underworld city. They decided that the town should be the first destination for a good reason. It was a good place to start the research. They needed information's about a temple under the control of the Cothica. Tobek research was moving fast, but he had some trouble in the topography of the Underworld territory. The Underworld changed after so long and the information couldn't be that much reliable. It could give them a hint, but nothing else.

They were at the gate, which was opened at time of peace, and two guards where there to guard it. They blocked their way with their spears.

"Halt! Who wants to enter into the greatest city of Perim?" Asked the guard loudly.

Everyone looked at the guard.

_Greatest? _Ica, Illumina, Tobek and Navare'par asked with serious doubt in their mind. _This place has such an ego. _They all thought at the same time.

"I'm Tobek." Said the mipedian. "This is the beautiful Illumina, the big one in armor is Ica and the fat one is Navare'par."

"Stop with that." Said Navare'par glaring at the mipedian.

"Hum...No argument here." Said the guard.

Navare'par forced himself not to unleash his fury. Smoke came out of his head thought.

"We cannot let you enter until we are sure you are not the enemy we are searching." Said the guards.

"Which enemy?" Asked Illumina.

"We don't know much about him. He is supposed to be very different than anyone else." Said the guard.

"He came from the city of elements." Said the other guards. "He must be arrested or killed while those who are with him must be clean from the brainwashing."

"And that's not him." Said the first guard pointing at the M'arrillian.

They all knew it was about Ica.

"I assure you no one is weird here." Said Ica. "Maybe Tobek here, but not the weird you are talking about."

"Pull your mask." Said the guard.

They knew they were in trouble. They couldn't afford an army to be after them.

Illumina heard a sound; it was the stomach of Navare'par which was empty and calling for food. Navare'par didn't visibly react since it wasn't the time, but Illumina knew she could use his hunger to their average.

"Too bad. We wanted to eat at the restaurant there. I heard they prepared the best meat." Said Illumina.

Navare'par looked at the restaurant, his stomach was grunting louder now. He didn't have a tongue, but he would have licked himself right now.

"Alright. I'll pull off my mask." Said Ica. He moved his hand to his helm.

"Diner time!" Shouted Navare'par.

He charged forward.

"What the–" The guards were cut when Navare'par charged at them. The impact was so violent that they flew in the air and disappeared to the roof of the Underworld, they won't be troubles for a long time.

Tobek and Ica looked at Illumina who gave them a thumb up with a small smile. They didn't expect to enter that way. They walked into the city and they saw Navare'par already starting to eat a lot to fill his stomach. They others joined in since it was time anyway and they eat what they could. Navare'par started first and ate twice that what Tobek, Ica and Illumina took together. He ended up belching loudly. He then patted his stomach.

"I'm full." He said.

"Who would have thought that his gluttony could be helpful?" Asked Tobek.

Illumina showed her hand.

"Of course the mastermind of this simple plan." Commented Tobek.

"A plan?" Asked Navare'par. He then noticed that they were in the city. "Oh." Said the M'arrillian who understood everything.

They stood up and they started to look for the bar. The found it without trouble and they entered in there.

**Lunar Eternal blue ost: Wine, Women, & Song**

The bar was crowded with warriors. All of them were hard core warriors who had scars to show how powerful they were and how much they fought. Their body were muscular. It was a little impressive to see no one fighting. Illumina knew they could only fight in the Coliseum.

They all looked around and they tried not to cause a ruckus. They didn't need to fight against anyone or they will lose fight.

"Okay. Here's the plan. I'll talk to the bartender and asked him if he had heard rumors and questions about a possible temple. While I'm at it, don't drink too much and don't cause any trouble." Said Tobek.

"You too." Replied Navare'par with a lightly mocking tone.

"Continued like that and we will end up in the coliseum." Said Tobek annoyed.

The three walked at an empty table and they saw there. They said nothing for a while, but Ica and Navare'par dragged attention about their size, and the battlegear on the back of the M'arrillian. One good thing is that the chairs didn't break under their weight. They are not used to see a M'arrillian there and the strange one in the armor. It was mostly Navare'par who caught the attention.

"Look at that." Said one of them.

"Here is comes." Said Navare'par who knew what will come when he made eye contact.

He ignored them when they were starting to talk at his back. He was just used to it and it was kinda depressing. He was always insulted and he knew most of the insult that will come. They continued until someone sat at their table.

"You want to insult me too?" Asked a female voice. It sounded like pure fury and danger.

"No!" Shouted one of them. Navare'par looked at those who spoke at his back and they were all running away.

"Thank you." Said Navare'par.

"Shut up. It was just too lowly for me. They wouldn't challenge you so you could defend you're name." She said. "I'm the strongest warrior of the Underworld...Lima."

She is a tall underworlder of 8ft. and 4 inches high. She has pure muscles covering all of her body and shows a dominant stature. She has orange-blue skin covering all of her body and red eyes looking at Navare'par. She is wearing a silver armor covering his chest and belly, red metal plates at the outside section of his wrist to the upper arms, a green pant with metal knee attaching by a blue belt. She has short silver hairs at her head, her face is serious and looks like nothing can scare him. She has 2 ears and her right one has a silver ring on it, 2 white horns at the top of his head with gray rings on the horns. On her back is her double battle ax made of a solid silver metal and seems sharp.

Illumina knew it was Rothar direct descendant. She was mostly looking like Rothar if he was a female.

It was a little funny if Rothar would still be alive and saw what he would look like if he was a girl.

"They shouldn't insult you. They are just pussy when they see me. Only judge someone in their battle skills...Except humans...They just don't have power so..." She searched something, but couldn't find anything. "They are too much limited...That's not compare to their luck." She said with a smile. "So...You wanna show me how tough you are at the coliseum?" She asked at Navare'par. "A battle would be good to get rid of that oversize stomach."

Navare'par forced himself not to reply at her. He looked at his stomach while thinking of a way to counter her challenge. He didn't want to cause a fight.

"Sorry, but kids loved me for this stomach." Replied Navare'par. He pointed his fat belly. He was being honest. "I'm also on strict orders to not fight or I'll be tearing apart."

Lima said nothing.

"Anyway...We still have to wait." Said Illumina silently.

"Who's the big one in multi-color? I never saw any tribe that tall except Aa'une, it seems." Said Lima. "I would want to fight that giant pulp monster so much sometimes; my bare hands on his throat when I took it apart from his body, but he's dead long ago." She then imagined it.

_That's just wrong. _Thought Navare'par.

"I think he doesn't deserve that." Said Illumina. "That's just too far."

"You cannot wish for someone dead like that." Said Ica. "You're unhealthy in your mind."

"What you said about me you freak?!" Shouted Lima.

The bar went silent. Only Tobek continued talking with the bartender. He heard it, but he thought it was an Underworlder problems; not with Ica.

"I said that you cannot imagine something bloody like that on any creature." Said Ica.

"Why not? He is dead and he tried to conquer Perim. Nobody cares about this pulp monster." Said Lima.

Navare'par glared at the underworlder, but he did nothing. He will only end up dead.

"I care." Said Ica. "Af-" He was immediately cut.

"Who are you to defend a monster hum?" Asked Lima furiously. "You hid under the armor to protect yourself you coward!"

"You Underworlders are all the same since the dawn...You are just creatures rejected by the Cothica." Commented Ica.

Tobek turned at their direction. He knew it was Ica when he heard armor. He ran at their direction and he stopped in front of Ica.

"Let's all calm down. There is no point in being...aggressive about this." Said Tobek.

Ica looked at him.

"You're right. If she doesn't want to listen to me; it is pointless to talk." Said Ica.

Tobek looked at him and at Lima. When he saw her, he knew it wasn't over. The vein was on her side of her neck and her front. She was infuriated, but not everything Ica said passed in her mind yet. Also, he didn't find her sexy like Illumina; too much muscle. He then returned to the bartender and continued talking.

"Are you sure you haven't heard any rumors about a temple?" Asked Tobek.

"No. I heard nothing about anything." Said the bartender giving him a drink.

"Thanks...I needed a second dosage." He paid the bartender.

"I know nothing because I don't care about an old temple like any Underworlders. You should talk to the ruler if you want to know anything." He said.

"Hum...I guess I could try that...If it is possible." Said Tobek.

"It isn't." Replied the bartender. "You should just give up and return home. This isn't a place for womanizer."

"You already knew?" Asked Tobek.

"You looked at Lima at her chest and you probable tell yourself that it was too thin for a pair of boob. You are lucky she isn't smart enough. She surely thought you checked her to see if you could beat her." He said to Tobek with a small smile.

"You're implying that I'm weak...Not true. I'm just good in other domain and in battle." Said Tobek. "You just haven't seen me fighting...Except the king...Is there...anywhere else I could find information?"

"Not really." Said the bartender. He then looked left and right, checking if there was anyone listening to him. He then whispered. "You could try the Eastern Underworld. They focus a little more on mind things than brawl."

Tobek nodded.

"Alright. I'll join the others. Thanks for the drink." Said the mipedian.

He walked at the direction of his group when he saw that everything was still alright.

"Alright. I've found what we needed to know. We should go now." Said Tobek. He was sure they will escape the worse just in time.

Everyone stood up when an axe went near the head of Ica and was caught on the door. Illumina gasped. She was also close to the axe.

They turned around. Illumina walked forward.

"Hey! Watch it." She shouted.

Lima took her by the chest and pulled her closer to her.

"You better shut your mouth Chaotic player! I won't hesitate to destroy you!" She grunted at her with fire in her eyes.

She threw Illumina away. She was thrown a little violently, but her head bounced of the big stomach of Navare'par who caught her before she hurt herself.

She looked at him. She was glad he was big and squishy.

"Thanks." She said.

"I'm here to watch you." He told her. He would be smiling if he could.

"You dare threaten Illumina!" Shouted Ica. He didn't like that the one he hold dear was threaten. Illumina saw this and her cheek went red.

"She's just a Chaotic player. Anyway, I understood what you just said to me." Said Lima with murderous glare.

"You took your time." Said Ica.

"Oh! Bad move." Said someone in the bar.

"You call me an idiot you freak! You went in here with a jelly monster who's oversized, a mipedian who's...just freaky and a Chaotic player. You think you can insult me?" Asked Lima.

"No. I've already done it." Said Ica who's pissed off.

Tobek putted his right hand on his head. He knew where this was going, but at the same time, she almost hurt Illumina, his wining prize. Navare'par was infuriated by the insult, but Ica already said more than he had in his mind. He pressed Illumina against him harder in his fury. He was still fat enough so He didn't hurt Illumina. If it was muscles, he could start crushing her.

"Ica...Calm down. Let's just go." Said Illumina.

"Yeah. You should listen to her. You're just her puppet right?" Asked Lima.

Ica didn't mind that.

"Oh no...I get it. She's the whore you use for your pleasure." Said Lima mocking him and Illumina.

Ica eyes turned red.

"**I'll tear you apart.**" Suddenly said Ica with a strange voice.

That took Tobek, Illumina and Navare'par by surprised.

"Fine. Coliseum! Right now!" She ordered him.

She walked at the direction of the coliseum. She picked her axe when she got out.

"If you ran away, you are out of the Underworld forever!" She shouted outside.

Ica looked at the entrance and he grunted at himself.

"I'm an idiot! I just lose us some precious time." Grunted Ica at himself.

"It's alright." Said Tobek. "She went too far compare to you."

"If it wasn't you...It would have been me." Grunted Navare'par. He was mad. "He dear tells us that Illumina is...That."

"She almost killed me to not look like that." Said Tobek. "Anyway...We have to win the fight. If we lose, Illumina honors will be really broken and you cannot possibly think about what the players will say."

"Yeah. I'll have to fight...Where is the coliseum?" Asked Ica.

Navare'par was about to answer when he felt something hit his gut. He looked at it and he saw Illumina squished at it by his arms. He let her go.

"Sorry. I...We could say...hug you too hard." Said Navare'par nervously.

"It's okay. Tigerslash did that a few times...It was painful compare to you." She said with a small smile. "You have more fat after all."

"Again with that." Said Navare'par whose tentacles felt on the ground.

"I didn't mean as a bad thing." Said Illumina.

Navare'par tentacles rose.

"Alright. I'll show you where it is." Said Navare'par.

They followed him at the direction of the Coliseum.

* * *

><p>AC: This is the end of the second chapter.<p>

Next one: The...duel?

You will meet the new ruler of the West Underworld.

Followed by: A king invitation.


	3. Chapter 3: The duel?

AC: Here's the third chapter. I hope you will like this duel.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The...duel?<strong>

They walked to the coliseum. The coliseum was very similar to the Roman one on Earth. It was made of dark stone.

It was clear it took time to build it and rebuilt it.

Illumina remembered that the coliseum had been destroyed long ago during a war against the Danians during the period when the humans weren't there. It has been rebuilt after the war. It remained similar but the stage was bigger than before since the population had increase, even if the Underworld was divided on two parts. Tigerslash explained it to her.

She felt depress thinking of him again.

The group followed the M'arrillian. They were in front of the coliseum and they watched it.

**Lunar Eternal Blue Ost: Tournament**

"Well...It's bigger...But not better," Tobek commented with a grin.

"It's simple, but solid and well made." Navare'par replied.

"We should go. I cannot afford to waste too much time in here." Ica interrupted them.

They two others nodded and they walked toward the entrance. Lima was there and she crossed her arms.

"So you decided to come and try fighting me. You are brave," she said with a smirk. She was sure of winning.

"So...He's the one you will fight," one soldier near the entrance said.

"Yes. He was brave and foolish enough to talk back to me at the bar." Lima said.

"You threated Illumina. I won't let it go. I don't intend to win with my fist or my power." Ica said.

Navare'par, Tobek and Illumina gasped when they heard him.

"How can you defeat me?" Lima asked before laughing.

"You'll see."

Ica looked at Illumina and he winked. He had a plan in his mind.

"We will find our place and watched the fight." Navare'par said.

"Be careful Ica." Illumina said.

"I'll be careful." He replied with a reassure tone.

They went their separate ways.

The trio searched for their seat. Tobek was the one who find it and they sat near the arena.

"We have good place." Tobek said with a smile. He had a flirting tone. He looked to his right and grunted.

"We will see the fight with better detail." Navare'par said. He was between the mipedian and Illumina. "Also. I don't like the way you are flirting me."

"I hate you," the mipedian said, grunting against him.

"I hate when you act as a womanizer. She's not an adult yet."

"So? She had mature mensuration."

"Will you both stop talking about me when I'm right here?" She glared at them.

They said nothing and focused on the match. It was Ica against Lima yet. There were a few fights before them.

Illumina then thought how Ica was doing right now.

Ica was in a room where the fighter prepared themselves. They were they were different battlegears: swords, shields, mugic, spears, blasters, etc. He looked at them and he didn't pick any. He didn't want to win with his muscles and his power. He wanted to humiliate her for what she did to Illumina. He won't tolerate what happened in the bar.

He looked at his hand and closed it into his fist. He was ready to defeat her.

Elsewhere, at one part of the coliseum, the muscular ruler of the Western Underworld sat on his throne to watch the battle. Which battle did he want to watch, Lima against the giant armored one. He was curious about the armored one and he wanted to see him in actions.

He was Hatern, rulers of the Underworld. He was a tall underworlder with red and blue skin. His blue reptilian tail was on the throne and the ground. His dark eyes watched the arena. On each side of his head, he had two blue horns with black bracelet and two red horns on his forehead. He wears his black uniform that covered most of his body except his stomach to show his abs. He tapped the ground with his gray metallic boots, waiting for the battle to come.

The previous battle before the one the group and Hatern were waiting for was coming.

Illumina was growing nervous a little, wondering if it will end up badly like the one between him and Navare'par.

"Do not worry sweet Illumina. Everything will be fine." Tobek said sincerely and with some flirt in it.

She didn't saw him with the M'arrillian stomach blocking her vision.

"Too bad his gut is in the way." Tobek commented.

"Do I need me to shoot you?" Navare'par asked to the mipedian. He still had his battlegear with him.

"No." Tobek quickly said when he felt the danger.

The M'arrillian nodded satisfied and he watched empty arena.

"-And now for the match you are all waiting for! To the left, we have the champion of the West underworld. You all know her for her power. She crushed everyone who dare challenged her; especially our warrior who lost his manhood and became more feminine. That was ugly,-" the commentator said. Everyone was cheering for the match until he said that. It was an awkward silence. "-I've done it again. Grrr...Anyway! We have on the other side a stranger who decided to fight her. The reason are unknown and Lima forbidden anyone to say it or...You know what. Anyway, his name is Ica and he will be the foolish one today.-"

Everyone screamed. Navare'par, Tobek and Illumina only heard two sentences that explained everything.

"GO LIMA! BEAT HIM!" Most of the Underworld screamed.

"YOU MAY BE BIG ICA! BUT YOU WILL FALL HARD!" Screamed the few others.

None of the three had the guts to show they were on Ica side. They voice will be buried anyway.

Lima and Ica were each in their respective center.

"-Before the match begins, I have an important announcement. Our king has come here to watch this fight! I'm pretty sure he wants to see who the stranger is before his face will be broken in pieces! Hatern! Do you- I guess he had nothing to say,-" the commentator said. "-This match will be short! BEGIN!-"

(Theme end)

Lima drew her ace and walked at Ica's direction.

"You must be foolish if you decide to come here without a battlegear." Lima said.

"No. I don't need it to defeat you." Ica said. "You will regret insulting Illumina." He added darkly.

Lima punched the ground and magma came out. It charged at Ica who dodged it by the right. Lima jumped in the air with her axe and slashed. Ica evaded it without trouble and calmly.

"-Looks like this Ica is fast!-"

"That's all you can do Lima." Ica said. "Maybe you are the whore. After all, who would say that unless they are at themselves? Right...Whore?"

**Lunar Eternal blue ost: Running Hero #1**

Lima saw red.

"I'LL (Massive censoring) YOU!" Lima screamed.

She ran at Ica whose eyes shined.

Lima ran after him and threw fire ball coming from her hands and axe. Ica turned around and he started running. The duel suddenly turned into a chase scene. Ica was only making Lima running everywhere in the arena.

Everyone in the coliseum said nothing and started grunting when they realised it wasn't what they expected at all.

Tobek started laughing when he saw this loudly.

"That's his plan! Brilliant!" Tobek shouted before laughing stronger.

Navare'par watched this a little confuse and he said nothing. He realised it fast what was going on.

"This will be real humiliation." Navare'par said before laughing with Tobek.

Illumina said nothing, but she smiled. She knew now that nothing bad will happen.

In the arena, a fire ball appeared and Ica jumped in the air and evaded it.

"-Looks like it will not be a real fight,-" the commentator said slowly and negatively. He was bored to watch this.

Lima continued running after him and trying to hit him.

"STOP RUNNING AND FIGHT ME!" Lima screamed infuriated. Smoke was literally coming out of her nostrils.

She slashed the ground and Ica did a back step and seemed to fly in the air before he touched the ground. He said nothing to her. He just looked at her as if he was bored. That made Lima screamed even louder and she ran after him. She threw fireballs at him, magma, Power Pulse, etc. Ica dodged all of them and made Lima ran.

This entire show continued for a while before Lima moved slower. She was reached the limits her lungs provided to her and she started to walk for one second. She then felt on her knee and breathed loudly.

"C-coward! *Peuf! Peuf!*" Lima barely said. She closed her eyes for a second from exhaustion.

Ica saw that and he charged at her. He stopped near her and pushed her on the ground with one finger. He raised his hands and some light vine appeared and trapped her on the ground. Lima tried to escape. She couldn't and the fight was over. Ica looked at the commentator who knew what he had to say, sadly.

(Theme end)

"-The battle is over. Ica wins the duel.-"

The Underworlders were booing at Ica for boring them in something they didn't want to see. They booed as loud as they could while Ica looked at them and appeared satisfy.

"I'VE BEATEN YOUR BEST WARRIOR! I'M GLAD TO BE HERE AND BRING YOU ALL DISATISFACTION. PEACE!" Ica screamed loud enough to cover all of them. He showed his two fingers in a V sign he learned and walked away.

Tobek and Navare'par stood up. Illumina saw them and she did the same.

"Let's get out of here before we had a riot." Tobek suggested.

They all walked out of the bench to join Ica.

The ruler moved his fingers on his jaw when someone appeared behind him. He whispered something in his ears and he smirked.

"You!" He said to a soldier. "Invite Ica and his friends to my castle. They are guess for diner." He said.

The soldier nodded before walking away.

"There." He said to his visitor.

He walked away.

Hatern smiled and he returned to his castle.

Ica was back at the entrance and he waited for the others. He was glad to show her that he didn't really need to fight to defeat her. He humiliated her. The non-violent fight was all that he needed.

He saw his three companions walking at his direction.

"You were awesome!" Tobek shouted. "I never expecting this to happen. You brought them nothing they wanted."

"You sure got her." Navare'par said.

"I'm glad everything was fine." Illumina said with a smile.

"Beating her will show nothing. So I just tired her until I was victorious." Ica said without too much expression. He then looked at Illumina kindly. "I'm especially glad to defend your name against that Underworlder."

"You can call her a bitch. Because she is a bitch." Tobek said.

"Let's go." Illumina said.

"We have to go to the East Underworld now." Tobek said.

Ica nodded. He ended this and he wanted to continue his search for the Cothica when a soldier appeared in front of them.

"Excuse me, but I have a message from the king," the soldier said.

"What is it?" Tobek asked.

"Ica. The king sent you an invitation for a diner with you and you friends. When he said diner, it's always a banquet," the soldier said. He didn't sound happy to say it. Maybe he was a little disgust.

"Sorry, but I have no time for a banquet. We have to continue." Ica said.

"I'm sorry, but when Hatern said something, you have to listen to him," the soldier warned him. "If you anger him, you might end up in prison or the army against you. He's the king after all. The invitation is just a word, you are ordered to come there."

Ica looked at him and grunted.

"Then we will accept." Navare'par said. He knew the threat was real.

Ica looked at him. He saw the tentacles behind the M'arrillian mimicking what will happen if he said no.

"I'll be honored." Ica said, hiding all the sarcasm he had in him.

"You can follow me now," the soldier said.

Ica grunted under his mask. It made him losing more time. He knew Navare'par was right and cautious about it, but he didn't like that.

Illumina scanner suddenly rang once. She looked at it and it was only a message. Tobek and Ica heard it and they looked at her. She took out her scanner and looked who sent her the message. It was Tenebrae. She opened it and read it.

Dear Illumina,

I hope you finally got over this little curse I've sent you. Also, I'll send you this congratulation on Ica victory against Lima. That was hilarious. He used to blow my head off pretty often when he was younger. He sure changed.

Anyway, I have a little thing to say to you: 

When restrained behind bars, searched the rightest and lowest rectangle to let you out. Hope you can figure it out.

You're admirer, Tenebrae. ;)

Illumina hated it. She put her scanner back in her pocket.

"Nothing important." She told them. Navare'par turned around and he wondered what happened. Since it was nothing, he didn't ask.

* * *

><p>AC: Here's the end of the third chapter.<p>

Next chapter: The banquet.


	4. Chapter 4: The banquet

AC: Here's the chapter 4 of the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: The banquet<strong>

The group walked at the direction of the castle fortress and they saw Underworld castle. The castle was big and dominating Underworld city. It remained the same, made of solid stone, looking a little gothic. One big difference was the crystal like sphere at the top of it. Illumina remembered what it was. One chaotic player said it was used to create a shield to protect the city from catastrophe and bombardment by the other tribes.

"It will be my first time inside." Tobek commented.

"The second time for me. I had once a bounty on the head of a traitor and I met the ruler in the castle." Navare'par said.

"Who did you hunt the first time?" Illumina asked.

"A traitor who served the other Underworld. I don't remember his name, but he's not alive anymore. The king is impressive. You should always listen to what he said, he's doesn't take kindly disobedience."

"We are here," the guard said.

The gate to the entrance was open. They walked inside and the guard escort them to the dining room.

The dining room was immense, it could hold 100 invited.

"You can sit here. I will warn the king of your presence," the guard walked away.

They four sat on their respective chair and they waited for a while.

"We are losing time now." Ica commented. "Tenebrae will not wait for us to stop him from coming back."

"We know." Navare'par replied. "Losing a day is less bad than being chase and put in prison for the rest of our life or executed."

"How can you be stupid and smart at the same time?" Tobek asked.

"I'm not a fast thinker only. I look stupid because of that," he replied, crossing his arms and twisting his tentacles.

"Now Illumina is farther away from me," the high muge said.

Tobek was separated by Navare'par and Ica. Ica was the closest to Illumina.

"You know. I found it strange that the king would want to organise a banquet because you beat the top warrior in a humiliating way." Illumina noticed.

"You're right," Tobek said.

"Do you think it is a trap?" Navare'par asked.

"If it is, we should be cautious for anything," Ica said.

"We cannot really count of Navare'par when the banquet started," Tobek said.

"What do you mean by that?!"

"You are gluttonous. Once the food is served, you will eat until you almost exploded. So you cannot really watch our back. Remember when you were lured from us with a sandwich." Tobek replied.

Navare'par didn't reply, but he was angry. He used his tentacle to whip the butt of the mipedian who countered by whipping the M'arrillian back with his tail. They continued for one minute. They felt Illumina glared and they stopped.

"I didn't have anyone relying on me that time."

"Anyway. I'm hungry, so I guess it's a good moment for that." Illumina said before they continued arguing.

"True."

They waited in silence until they heard a sound.

"The king is coming," a soldier said.

They looked at the door and they saw Hatern entering with some noble of Underworld city and also some of the best warrior, Lima was there and she gave Ica the killer glare.

Ica looked at her and he ignored her. He already proved himself.

"Welcome everyone." Hatern said.

Everyone nodded.

"I'm sure you are wondering why I invited you here."

The group nodded at the king.

"I invited you here to celebrate your victory of course. You are the first one to defeat Lima, our best warrior of the Underworld and a female too."

Lima glared at Ica when the king reminded her of her defeat.

"I was only defending the honor of Illumina. I couldn't lose against her." Ica replied.

"That explained why you wanted to humiliate her." Hatern replied. He then laughed. "You got her in your trap."

Flame came out of Lima snout.

"Alright." Hatern cracked his knuckles. "I have an important question for you Ica. Who are you? You are a total stranger with your armor. I can see that the fat one is a M'arrillian."

"Again." Navare'par grunted quietly. Everyone he met called him fat.

"A mugician of the mipedian tribe and the best."

"My reputation is going everywhere. Ladies must love it." Tobek replied with a smile.

"They hate you. You're too weak." Lima replied. "Look at your arms. Unappealing."

"The female prefer those types of muscles." Hatern showed his muscles and they were impressive.

"You also have a Chaotic player. A pretty Chaotic player." Hatern noticed.

Illumina cheek turned red and she looked away. She said nothing.

"I cannot disagree." Tobek replied.

"Stop it." Illumina said.

"The banquet will soon be ready." Hatern said. "While we are waiting. Ica. Who are you?"

{Ica. Be careful in what you said. Remember when at the entrance. They are searching for you as the enemy. They cannot know it's you.} Navare'par warned.

Ica wondered how he remembered it, but he guessed he thought about it for a while.

"I'm a traveling warrior. I have no precise home. I'm a tribeless creature." Ica replied.

"That's it?" Hatern asked.

"Yes. I have not a lot of story. I just walked around during this time of peace in Perim." Ica added.

"Well, you are boring." Hatern replied.

"Thank you." Ica replied.

"It wasn't a compliment." Hatern glared at him.

"I know."

"Okay!" Illumina cut them. "So, when is the food arriving?"

Navare'par eye shined when he heard food. Everyone else saw his reactions.

"I hope it's soon." Navare'par said.

"Do not worry. It won't be long." Hatern said. "I also want them to hurry up. I'm hungry."

"Ica!" Lima suddenly shouted. "I want my revenge against you! You didn't fight fair!"

"I fight my way and it was fair. If you don't like it, you just shouldn't try to anger me and insulting Illumina." Ica replied. "I won't fight for myself and I have nothing to prove. I have no time for your revenge."

"What am I?! A waste of your time?!"

"No. I don't have time for this." Ica replied.

"Enough!" Hatern shouted. "Only I shouted in this room!"

His shout wasn't too loud, but it had the weight of dominance and power over everyone. Lima went quiet and she shivered in fear. Ica looked at Hatern and he nodded at him.

A servant came into the room and he whispered in the ear of the king.

"The food is ready." Hatern said.

"Finally!" Navare'par shouted.

"I said I'm the only one allowed to shout!" the kind shouted.

Navare'par whimper and he said nothing.

The food is put in front of each nobles of the room. It was then put in front of Ica, Navare'par, Tobek and Illumina.

The nobles looked at each other's a little confused when they received plate.

They all looked at the food and Navare'par forced himself not to eat right now. His tentacles were shaking and he tried not to eat anything until the king ate first. Hatern didn't make them wait for long and when he took the first bite, Navare'par jumped on the food and he ate it loudly with his hands.

The rest ate the food except Ica who wasn't hungry and didn't need to eat.

"Are you hungry?" Hatern asked.

"No. I ate a while before and I'm not hungry." Ica lied.

"Come on. It's delicious." Tobek said.

Navare'par finished eating.

"Can I eat it if you're not hungry?" Navare'par asked.

"You can take it." Ica replied.

Navare'par picked the food and he ate it. Ica looked around suspiciously. He remembered that it was supposed to be a banquet. He looked at his allies and he saw they already finished eating.

Navare'par yawned.

"I don't know why, but...I'm-" His face his plate and he started snoring.

Ica looked at it and he saw Tobek and Illumina falling asleep too. Lima looked at them and she was confused by everything with the nobles.

Ica glared at Hatern.

"A trap! Just like we thought." Ica commented.

"You didn't know how the trap would come up." Hatern replied. "I wanted all of you to take your nap. It would have been easier to arrest the destroyer of Perim and his accomplice."

"Wh- I'm not the destroyer of Perim!" Ica shouted.

"I have my source. They are coming right now. Ica! You and your friends are arrested for tentative of genocide, destruction of Perim and your friends, treason against Perim." Hatern said.

The door opened and soldiers walked around and pointed their spear at Ica. Ica looked around and he knew it was useless to fight.

More footstep came and Ica saw someone else coming. He remembered he met him while ago.

"You." Ica said. He wasn't expecting him.

"Sivar Toborn. That's my name destroyer," the lion man said.

Sivar walked at the direction of Ica and he pointed his sword at him.

"You are arrested. You will not manipulate anyone anymore." Sivar glared at Ica.

"Guard! Put Ica and his allies into prison!" Hatern ordered.

"Right!" the replied.

They all walked and picked them. They had trouble with Navare'par who was much heavier than the others. Five guards picked him up.

Ica was grabbed at his arms and he tried to fight back.

"Why are you doing this?! Why are you believing those lies?!" Ica shouted at them.

"We have important information coming from the chosen one telling us that you are the destroyer." Sivar said.

"Chosen one?!" Ica shouted.

"You don't deserve to know anything else." Sivar replied.

"You won't be infuriated for long Ica." Hatern smirked. Ica didn't reply. "You will all be executed tomorrow except the chaotic player; she'll be a nice toy."

"WHAT?!" Ica screamed.

"That's not what we agreed! Only Ica will be executed for the mass murder he planned! He manipulated the others and used them as pawns. They don't deserve this. Plus! Illumina is under the protection of the Overworld! You will not use her in this disgusting way!" Sivar shouted at the Western Underworlder king.

"You are in my territory Sivar. Remember your place. My words mean everything. I said they shall be executed and they will be. Remember you are in my jurisdiction." Hatern said.

Sivar looked at him and he said nothing.

"Alright. But I'll bring Illumina with me! You won't touch her!" Sivar replied.

Ica was finally dragged out of the room, screaming that they were making a mistake.

Lima watched this and she closed her hands. She grunted furiously when she saw that. She knew she will never have her revenge now that Ica will be publicly executed.

"I'll never get my revenge." Lima said quietly.

**Underworld Pits**

The group were thrown into the prison. When it was over, Tobek was at the bottom with Illumina over him Navare'par was thrown on his face of the mipedian. Ica was the last one thrown last and he felt on the M'arrillian legs.

Ica stood up and he ran against the bars and he screamed at the guards.

"YOU ARE MAKING A MISTAKE! YOU CONDAMNING PERIM!" Ica screamed. He then received a fireball and he backed away.

"Shut up destroyer!"

Ica walked away and he rolled Navare'par away from Tobek face so he could breathe. He then picked Illumina away from Tobek. He knew what was about to happen if Tobek awoke first. He saw there was only one bed and he put Illumina on. He sat on the ground and he dropped his head.

"We have one day to get out of here." Ica said.

He looked at the others sleeping. He saw Illumina shivered. He took his cape so she could use it as a blanket; which she did while muttering a thank you.

"I hope you wake up in time, because we'll need to escape, or the worse will happen."

AC: Here's the end of this chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Trap in the Pit.<p>

Chapter 6: The crimson one with green feather.


	5. Chapter 5: Trap in the Pit

AC: Here's the chapter five of this Arc. You will see how they will plan their escape.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Trap in the Pit<strong>

The Underworld Pit is known to be the most secure prison of the Underworld. It was also the most secure one for all Perim. Once you were in there, you couldn't ever get out. The stone door couldn't be destroyed by anyone. Even Hatern, rulers of the Underworld couldn't do a scratch. With that knowledge, it was a hopeless situation.

Ica sat without moving for hours, just feeling his cape being pulled a few times by Illumina when she turned on herself. He looked at her and she was sleeping peacefully. That made him drop his head, feeling guilty over her soon demise. She had no choice, but to come with him, since she had the necklace. He also felt guilty for Tobek and Navare'par. He had dragged them into this mess too. Of course, it was their own choice, but he didn't try to make them stay out of this.

He saw Tobek sucking a tentacle of the M'arrillian in his sleep; he was also chewing it time to time. Navare'par grunted when his tentacle was bitten.

Ica let it happen, he didn't want Illumina getting cold, despite being the pit; it was cold in their section.

Eventually, Illumina grunted and she stood up. She opened her eyes and she saw she was under the cape of Ica. She moved it aside and she felt dizzy when she tried to stand up. Ica came next to her and prevented her from falling. While she got over her dizziness, Tobek and Navare'par grunted and they woke up. Navare'par moved his tentacles near him while Tobek opened his mouth to yawn.

They both sat and their shook their head. Navare'par took more time to wake up, since he ate much more food with sleeping pills in it. He eventually recovered fast thanks to his constitution.

"Where are we?" Tobek asked a little confused.

"Why is my tentacle painful?" Navare'par asked.

"What?" Tobek put his hand in his mouth and took out something purple. "What is that?!"

"You sucked and chewed his tentacles." Ica replied, pointed Navare'par.

"URGH!"

Tobek felt sick and he put his hand over his stomach. Navare'par looked at his tentacles and saw some mark on it. Illumina couldn't help but giggled while Ica said nothing and watched them.

"IT'S BECAUSE OF CREATURES LIKE YOU THAT EVERYONE THINKS WE ARE DOING HENTAI STUFF TOBEK!" Navare'par screamed repulsed when he saw the saliva on his tentacle.

"I'm sick enough. Don't add this please." Tobek replied. "Please Illumina. Let me lick your breast so I'll feel better."

Ica stood in his want and covered Illumina with his cape. The cape moved away by the chaotic player and she kicked Tobek snout. Tobek was on the ground and he grunted in pain with his nose bleeding.

"Stop being a pervert!" Illumina shouted.

"True. Also, we are in the Underworld Pit." Ica said.

The three others noticed their location and they dropped their head, already lost any hope. Tobek didn't have his cane and Navare'par was also unarmed.

"We are doomed," they said.

"Not yet." Ica replied. "We still have time to escape before our execution."

"EXECUTION!" they screamed.

None of the creatures and Illumina were really calmed anymore. Their bodies trembled a little.

"Yes. They believed I am the destroyer of Perim and wants me death. You are considered my accomplice and condemn to the same fate, even of Sivar Toborn disagree with this and only wants me death."

"Sivar will never do that!" Illumina shouted.

"He was there when you were sleeping. He came here in the name of the Overworld. He will try to save you from death penalty Illumina." Ica said.

"At least, she'll be safe." Navare'par said.

"Everyone. I'm sorry for dragging you into this. You are going to die because of me." Ica suddenly said.

The three others looked at him.

"I choose to come with you Ica. I saved Illumina and I want to save Perim. You didn't force me." Tobek replied.

"Same thing with me. I will not let my world be destroyed by a black thing like this Tenebrae until my tribe obtain redemption from our past crime." Navare'par said.

"Tenebrae wants me into this since the beginning. You have done nothing wrong Ica." Illumina replied.

Ica said nothing, but he put his hand over his chest.

"It feels so warm inside of me," Ica whispered. He looked at the three and he nodded. "Let's try to find a way out of here."

"There is no way." Navare'par warned sadly.

"They built it so no one could escape. We could die of hunger if they forgot to feed us." Tobek added.

"THAT'S THE WORST THING-"

"Shut up in there or you'll have no last meal!" A guard screamed, appearing in front of the bars.

"Sorry." Navare'par replied.

The guard walked away.

"It's the worst thing. Dying from hunger." Navare'par said.

"With your stomach, it's gonna take a while for you." Tobek replied.

"Even worse." Navare'par whined.

"Wait!" Illumina shouted.

They looked at her.

"I just remember something. We might have a way out of here. I just need to think." Illumina said.

She closed her eyes and she felt their gaze with some hope and despair. She understood that knowing their fate made them more nervous when leaved into suspense.

"Alright. Here's the story I've heard." Illumina said. "You know the creature named Ereptor."

They all replied negatively.

"Here's the resume of his story." When she was about to start, the creatures sat in front of her and Ica beside her. He put his cave around her to keep her warm. "Thanks. Alright, Ereptor is a master thief of the Underworld who could steal anything he wanted. Nothing could stand in his way. He stole all the noble of the Underworld during the reign of Lemial 1 000 solans ago. He stole mugic, money, battlegear, etc. Nothing could stand in his way. The army never found him even when they tried. Ereptor then decided to do his legendary thievery, which Lemial claimed it was stupid, and I agreed with his."

"What's the legendary object he stole?" Tobek asked curiously.

"He didn't steal one of Lemial possession. He stole all of his clothes." Illumina said.

"That's not legendary." Navare'par commented.

"Lemial was extremely infuriated against Ereptor and he destroyed an entire room when he discovered it. He had nothing to wear and he searched for the thief naked. Lemial wasn't known to be modest. He searched for a while, good thing it was a period without Chaotic player or they'll saw everything on him. He busted Ereptor and he arrested him. He put him in the pit and let him starved there until his death, with only water he was forced to drink to suffer longer."

"Lemial is a monster." Navare'par commented.

"Shut up! He humiliated the king. Of course it would be something cruel as punishment. He wasn't Belial. Why does everything surrounding food is important for you?" Tobek asked annoyed.

"I love food and eating it." Navare'par replied.

"Anyway!" Illumina shouted. She regained their attention. "One week later, they walked back in front of his cell and they found it empty. Nothing was different. Only the prisoner disappeared in thin air like a mipedian. Only one message was graved on the ground."

"What is it?" Ica asked curiously.

"« Better luck next time suckers! » And yes, three exclamation mark on it." Illumina concluded.

"You mean like this one on the ground." Ica pointed.

"Where?" They asked Ica.

"Just neck to Tobek tail."

They looked at it and they saw the old text marked. « Better luck next time suckers! »

"It's really here!" Illumina shouted.

"That means that we are in his cell." Ica replied. "We should be quiet about it."

They nodded.

"Alright. If the thief escaped without leaving a trace, well, he found a secret passage." Navare'par said.

"You fat idiot. There is no secret passage to be found. We're in prison. No one is stupid enough to put a secret passage for one prisoner." Tobek replied with a smirk.

"I know you mipedian put one in the castle. A M'arrillian escaped that way." Navare'par replied.

Tobek eyes opened completely and he said nothing. Navare'par laughed at the mipedian before he calmed down.

"Who's the idiot now?"

"Alright Navare'par. I get it." Tobek grunted and crossed his arms.

"I don't think there is one." Ica replied. "But Ereptor may have created one."

"We have to find it, but how?" Tobek asked.

"We don't have much time if we slept for a while." Illumina replied.

"We should search. I'll use my tentacles; it will be faster to push everything." Navare'par suggested.

"Let's do this." Ica said.

They started searching around except Illumina who remembered something. She took her scanner out and reread the message Tenebrae left for her.

When restrained behind bars, searched the rightest and lowest rectangle to let you out. Hope you can figure it out.

Illumina wanted to grunt, but she noticed something.

"When restrained behind bars, searched the rightest and lowest rectangle to let you out." Illumina said.

"What?" Ica asked.

Illumina said nothing and think for a minute. She sighted.

"I got a message from Tenebrae. I guess he means that we should push the rectangle, the one on the lower-right."

Navare'par pushed it and he saw the stone entering in it, a secret passage opened.

"You found it. Quick Navare'par. Hide the passage with your fat body." Tobek said.

Navare'par grunted about the comment and he sat in front of it and hid it. He looked at the direction of the bars so it won't be suspicious.

"We found our way out." Tobek said.

The other looked at it.

"Not really. It's not that big." Illumina said.

Ica dropped himself and tried to pass it through, his shoulders were too big.

"Yeah. I can't get out of here. I won't slip through like when Navare pursuit us." Ica said. "Navare'par too."

"Okay. I guess I'll go then." Illumina said.

Tobek moved closer and he saw he could pass through.

"Me too." Tobek said.

"Wait." Navare'par said.

"What is it?" Illumina asked.

"Why did Tenebrae sent it to you?" Navare'par asked.

"It's true. Why would he? We are getting in his way and he had nothing to win. He would only cause more trouble for him. He could just let us die and he wins." Tobek said.

"Must be a mistake or his stupidity." Navare'par guessed.

"No." Ica replied. "He is a genius when it comes to this. Illumina, when did you receive this?"

"Before we go to the banquet."

"As I thought. Tenebrae planned this. He knew we were going to be arrested and he gave us a way out." Ica replied.

"Why would he do that?" Tobek asked confused.

"For Tenebrae, we are pawns under his control. As long as we are useful to him or he needed something from us, he will not let us die. He cursed me and Illumina. He wants me weak and he tried to kill Illumina with the curse. He knew Illumina will survive. I'm sure he planned you to attack us Navare'par."

"I was used by him who used an important Overworlder, maybe the king. But not anymore," the M'arrillian replied.

"Don't think that. You attack us and you ended up protecting Illumina in this strange cavern. Maybe deep down, he wanted you to play her body guard and joined us. He knows you have a kind heart. He knew Tobek was a powerful mugician and we end up together because Tenebrae planned this."

"I had talent for the map too," Tobek whispered.

"Maybe he used you that way too. Tenebrae is that dangerous. You are never sure when he influence you and when he doesn't. Everything could be a part of his bigger plan," Ica said.

"Anyway, we have to get out of here." Illumina said.

"Okay. You can go first Illumina." Tobek said.

Navare'par grabbed the throat of Tobek and he moved him closer to his eye.

"Tobek. Don't you even think about satisfying your pervert mind. We have to get out of here and I don't want you to do anything to her. Do not touch her. If I heard anything from her, I'll destroy you when we are out of here. You also go first."

He threw Tobek near the passage.

"Okay. Don't need to get all work up for this," Tobek replied.

He entered in the passage and he started crawling inside.

Illumina prepared herself.

"Be careful." Ica said worrisome.

"I'll be." Illumina said with a smile.

"Illumina. Don't let him get you." Navare'par said seriously.

"I won't." Illumina gave a tap on his back armor. The M'arrillian nodded lightly.

She entered in the passage and she crawled behind Tobek.

"I'll close the passage." Navare'par warned.

The M'arrillian searched a way to close the passage.

"Do you think everything will be alright?" Ica asked Navare'par.

"Tobek might be a pervert, but I'm sure he won't let anything bad happening to her. He's not evil," Navare'par replied. "Doesn't mean I trust him for now trying anything on her."

Ica looked at the passage.

"I have faith in Tobek that he'll focus on his task." Ica said.

The two heard something echoed in the passage.

"Enjoying the view?" Tobek asked.

"Gross! Drop your tail. I can see your ass." Illumina replied.

"Hahaha." Tobek laughed joyfully. "Come on. Admit it. This pair is beautiful."

Navare'par closed the passage.

"I have no my faith in him." Ica corrected himself.

"When we are out of this mess, I'll use his face as a punching bag!" Navare'par shouted, punching his fist furiously.

* * *

><p>AC: This is the end of chapter 5 of this Arc. Compare to the others, we far away from being done.<p>

Chapter 6: The crimson one with green feather.

Chapter 7: Not out of this mess yet.


	6. Ch 6: The crimson one with green feather

AC: Here's the chapter six.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: The crimson one with green feather<strong>

At the other side of the secret passage Tobek and Illumina picked, the two went out. Illumina squished the mipedian tail for showing his butt. Tobek grunted in pain and he had a tear before he calmed down. He looked at her.

"What? My butt was beautiful." Tobek replied.

Illumina gave him a dangerous glare and rose her foot over his tail.

"Okay. I'll shut up now." Tobek replied, taking a safe distance.

"We don't have time. We have to save Navare'par and Ica." Illumina replied.

"Yeah." Tobek then looked at her seriously. "I'll turn invisible and searched forward."

"Don't try anything. You pervert." Illumina replied.

"Don't worry. I remember it's not the time for that. Time's against us." Tobek turned invisible. "By the way, where are we?"

"Hum. I forgot to check, busy crushing your tail." Illumina replied.

They looked around and they saw they were outside.

"We are outside of the pit. We now have to return in there. Illumina, Maybe you should wait outside and hidden." Tobek suggested.

"No. I'm coming with you." Illumina replied.

"Okay. You have to be careful. You have to wait for my signal to move on when we reached a corner."

"Alright."

They started moving together and they reached a corner. Illumina stopped and Tobek watched around. He saw nothing and he came back.

"You can come." Tobek said.

Illumina walked and they continued for a while. They reached another corner and they looked at it. They had two paths, one to escape discreetly and another one to return inside the prison.

"Illumina, I suggest you go away while I'll rescue the others."

"No. I can't let them down. I cannot be useless and just stick around." Illumina replied.

Tobek was invisible, but he looked at her, uneasy with his tail moving left and right on the ground.

"Fine. I can't say no to a lady." Tobek whispered.

"Let's go."

They walked at the direction of the entrance when Tobek grabbed the shoulder of Illumina and they hid behind a rock. They were three guards at the entrance.

"I'll take care of the guards." Tobek whispered.

Tobek moved at the direction of the guards. He had the surprise at his average and he stood behind them. He smirked when he saw they weren't wearing helmet.

_Lucky me. _Tobek grinned.

He grabbed the head of two guards and hit them together hard. They were both K.O. and the third one three a fire ball at Tobek. Tobek used on of them to shield him from the fire ball and he jumped in the air. He turned visible and he kicked his groin. The guard felt on the ground and he before he could recover, he received a punch at his face and he was unconscious.

"You work too hard. Sleeping will be good for you." Tobek commented with a smirk.

He took their body and hid them where Illumina was hiding. After this, they returned into the prison and they looked around.

**Ost: Lunar Eternal blue: Melancholy heart**

"Okay. Where do we go now?" Tobek asked.

"I forgot." Illumina said.

Tobek dropped his head and he gulped.

"Me too. They are in trouble if we don't find them fast."

"No." Illumina said putting her hand on her chest.

Tobek watched it and he wanted to move his hands, but he remembered that it wasn't the time.

"We have to try searching around. We will be spot, but we have no choice but to try." Tobek said.

"Which one we pick?"

"The right one."

They both walked at that direction when they heard something.

"You are both wrong," a voice said to their left.

Tobek stood in front of Illumina and he was in battle position.

"It's this way and your battlegears too."

They saw it was a creature covered with a crimson coat hiding all of his body except the silver mask on his face and the two green wings on his back.

"Who are you?" Tobek ordered.

"I'm an ally. I'm here to help you finding your friends," the masked one replied.

Tobek watched his suspiciously.

"Alright. Guide us to them." Illumina replied. Tobek turned around and he looked at her surprised.

The masked one turned around and Illumina followed him. Tobek didn't move for a few seconds before joining Illumina.

"Are you sure it's the right thing to do?" Tobek asked.

"Yes." Illumina replied.

They continued and they saw on the ground some guards unconscious.

"What happened here?" Tobek asked.

"I clean up the way when I came to rescue you," the masked one replied.

"That is kind of you." Tobek said without meaning it.

"Anyway, the battlegears are there," the masked one grunted at Tobek. "Don't make me regret helping you."

They entered in the room and it was the barrack. The guards of the pit were going to use them eventually or sold them. Tobek picked his staff.

"My staff. I thought I'll never see it again. It's a battlegear that passed for so many generations." Tobek said while kissing the staff before grabbing his bag with the mugic.

He then took the battlegear of Navare'par and the bag with it. It was very heavy and he grunted.

"Very heavy." Tobek commented.

"He's stronger than you thought." Illumina said.

"Yeah. But I will still mock him for his obesity."

"Drop the gear on the ground for now. I have something very important to say," the masked one said.

Tobek let it felt on the ground, but the masked one grabbed them and gently put them on the ground.

"You don't know if something could explode," the masked one warned.

Tobek didn't reply, but he chuckled nervously.

"What do you want to say?" Illumina asked.

"I want to tell you about your next destination," the masked one said.

"What do you mean? You should think carefully about what you're going to say next." Tobek asked, glaring at the masked one.

"I heard from Hatern that they have found a temple of the Cothica. It's in the Eastern Underworld and they couldn't open the door. I was spying on Hatern for the king of the Eastern Underworld. I also heard that you were captured because an Ica and your group tried to destroy Perim. Something troubled me, you're going to get grab and executed in two hours. It's too fast for something his style. I can only believe he's lying and I loved to anger him. That is why I saved you."

Tobek looked at him and he grunted.

"You just hate Hatern. Good for us. We have to go now. We don't have much time to escape and get some distance from any pursuer." Tobek said while grabbing the gears of the M'arrillian. "So heavy. How can he use it...without any problem," he grunted in pain.

"Let's go," the masked man said.

They continued walking at the direction of the cell where Ica and Navare'par are waiting. They saw that all the guards were knock out and weren't a threat.

"Looks like you've done some clean up in this prison." Tobek commented.

"I know my way around here and I'm one of the best warriors of the Eastern Underworld. Do not ask anyone there, I'm a top secret warrior. The king doesn't want anyone to know who I am."

"Why?" Illumina asked.

"What good is a spy of you know who's the spy?" the masked one replied.

Three guards appeared and the masked warrior and Tobek were ready to fight. Tobek pushed Illumina behind a wall just when the guards fired with their pyroblaster.

"They sure are pissed off." Tobek shouted to the masked one.

"I know how to enrage Western Underworlders."

"Hold it...Now!" Tobek shouted.

The pyroblaster stopped firing for a second. Tobek and the masked warrior charged at the guards. One guard threw fireballs at Tobek who dodged by jumping on the wall and he ran on it before giving a flash kick right in his mask.

The masked one blocked the fireballs with his crimson clothe and he countered with an attack Illumina and Tobek never heard about.

"**Infernal tornado!**"

A tornado of fire appeared from his hands and attracted the guards in it. It burned them before throwing them against the walls and they were unconscious.

"Do not worry. I didn't kill them. They are enemies, but they are doing their job to keep criminals here," the masked one said to the guards.

"You are actually gentle with them?" Illumina asked.

"Yes. We are almost here. Go now. I'll make sure I'll restrain the guards for 30 minutes. When it's done, I'm going out of here and resume my mission and you're on your own. I'm putting myself in danger for you," the masked one said.

"Thank you for your help." Illumina said before she ran with Tobek.

The masked warrior looked at them, smiling with his eyes. "You're welcome, chosen one."

**Elsewhere**

Navare'par looked outside, his anger against Tobek calmed down and he was mostly worried for Illumina now; also a little about Tobek, but mostly if he tried anything against Illumina.

"Do you think they will be alright?" Navare'par asked worried for them.

"I'm sure they will be alright. Tobek will behave in a crisis situation," Ica commented. He put his finger on his front plate of his mask. "I hope. I'm sure he will protect her. He's not the type to let a female down."

"That's true, but I'll punch him when we are safe for showing his butt." Navare'par grunted.

"I won't stop you when we are safe. We will have a lot to do and we have to hurry even more now. Who knows when Tenebrae will come out?" Ica grunted

They heard something and they looked to the right. They saw Illumina and Tobek coming at them.

"Illumina. Tobek. You are finally here." Navare'par said with a happy tone.

Tobek put the battlegear of Navare'par on the ground.

"You are actually glad to see me?" Tobek asked.

"Yeah. I can see where you are, what you are doing and I can punch you later-" Navare'par was cut.

"Let's get them out later," Tobek said with a grin and taking Illumina away.

"Tobek!" Ica shouted.

"I was just joking I-"

"BEHIND YOU!" Ica screamed.

Tobek pushed Illumina and jumped in the air by reflex. A blade came out of Tobek stomach and he shouted in pain. Orange blood felt on the ground. Tobek suddenly turned around himself and the soldier who attacked him left his sword, still in the body of the mipedian.

He saw that the guard was the same size than Navare'par. He wore a red armor that covered his jacked muscles. His mask completely covered his face with two horns on each side.

Tobek span his staff and he called the power of the wind and he blasted the guard. It pushed him backward and he hit the wall.

Tobek charged at him and he blocked the punch and he was thrown backward. Tobek opened his mouth and blood came out while he coughed. He rolled on the ground and dodged the big foot.

Navare'par saw Tobek barely holding one and he tried to find something. Ica couldn't do anything. His arms couldn't pass the bars and the M'arrillian arms are also too big.

"I'll try helping him." Navare'par said.

He pushed his right arm against the bar of the prison. The M'arrillian grunted when his jelly arm squished through the bars and it pop up on the other side.

"Good thing I'm not like any other tribe." Navare'par commented.

Tobek was on the ground and he couldn't move for now. He suddenly felt weak and his legs were shaking.

"**Coral Spike!**"

Spikes came out of Navare'par hand and it hit the back of the Underworlder guard. He turned around furiously and before he could do anything Tobek stood up.

"You for *Keuf* got about me." Tobek said. The soldier turned around and he received a punch right at his face in his mask. "**Hurricane punches!**"

The soldier flew against the prison bars and he's unconscious.

"Good." Ica said.

"Tobek!" Illumina shouted.

"I...I have the - *Keuf!* Mugic." Tobek said.

He picked up his mugic stone.

"Illumina. Pulled the sword out...Out of me." Tobek said weakly.

Illumina said nothing, but she knew she had to comply. She picked the sword handle and hesitated.

"Do it."

Illumina gulped and she pulled it out of his stomach. Tobek bled a lot. Tobek used his mugic.

"**Song of Recovery!**" Tobek shouted.

The mugic played and the hole in the mipedian stomach closed. He still felt weak, but he was out of the death grasp.

"I'm glad you're alright." Illumina said with a smile.

"Yeah. We shouldn't lose time. We have to get out of here." Tobek said.

"Do you have anything to open the door?" Navare'par asked.

The two looked at each other's. They then looked at the unconscious guard. Illumina searched for him while Tobek sat on a corner feeling weak. Illumina found the master key.

"Yes." Illumina replied.

She walked closer and she opened the jail door.

"Thanks." Ica and Navare'par said while they walked out of the jail.

Navare'par walked by the side of Tobek and he checked on him.

"He's alright. He needs to rest for now while his body regenerate the lost blood." Navare'par commented.

"How you know that?" Tobek asked.

"I did my homework. I have to live by myself. Also have someone to watch time to time." Navare'par replied. "You should rest now. I'll handle the rest."

"What about the punch?" Tobek asked with a grin.

"Forget it. The sword is enough punishment." Navare'par replied.

Ica picked the sword and he looked at it. He inspected it carefully.

"I'll keep the sword as my battlegear." Ica said. He hid it in his cape.

"Alright." Illumina said.

"Now. How do we get out of here?" Ica asked.

Illumina looked around while she listened to them.

"Not by force. I'm sure they sent reinforcements. The other one will only help us for 20 more minutes." Tobek said.

Illumina looked at the guard and she had a small smile. She looked at Navare'par and she might have an idea.

"Other one?" Ica asked.

"Later!" Illumina said. "I have a plan to get out of here."

Navare'par saw her looking at him. He saw her smile.

"What's your plan?" he asked uncertain.

* * *

><p>AC: Here's the end of this chapter. The identity of the crimson one will be revealed at another Arc.<p>

Next: Not out of this mess yet.

This one will have more humor on it.

Followed by: To the Eastern Underworld.

Chapter 9: The Caravan of surprise.


	7. Chapter 7: Not out of this mess yet

AC: Chapter 7 is done. There is some actions in it and humors.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Not out of this mess yet<strong>

Illumina looked at Navare'par who was waiting for Illumina to answer. He didn't like her smile right now.

"Seriously Illumina. What's your plan?" Navare'par asked.

"If the guards are going to wait for us at the exit, if it's possible, we need to pass them without a fight. What we need is an escort." Illumina said.

"Escort? How?" Navare'par asked not understanding her right now.

Ica looked at the M'arrillian and then at the unconscious guard.

"You think he can fit in it?" Ica asked.

"Fit in what?" the M'arrillian asked a little annoyed that he was left in the dark.

"It's obvious Navare'par." Illumina said. "The armor of the guard. He's your size."

The M'arrillian looked at the guard and he got it. He nodded for a second.

"I see what you mean and- Say what?! Me! Into this armor?! Why not Ica?" Navare'par shouted.

"Too tall." Ica replied.

Navare'par knew it was the true. He couldn't say Tobek who couldn't stood up right now.

"Is there any other way?" Navare'par asked.

"We don't have time for this!" Ica shouted.

"We have around 17 minutes before we are on our own." Tobek said weakly. "Don't be a pussy."

"But – Well – Fine." Navare'par arms and tentacles were dropped on the ground. "I'll get into this armor."

They undressed the guard until he was only in his underwear. They put him in the prison and lock him up. When it was done, the M'arrillian looked at the armor, unsure about putting it on him.

"Hope no guards are coming." Tobek commented.

"Me too." Illumina said.

Navare'par looked at them a little shy.

"What is it?" Tobek asked annoyed by the way he was looking at them.

"Turn around while I'll strip myself and put the armored pant," the M'arrillian replied. "I do not want you to see what's under the coral armor of my waist."

Everyone turned around, not wanting to see him naked. When he put the pants, they put most of the armor on Navare'par without any problem. It was time for the hardest part.

"How are we going to put the upper armor?" Illumina asked.

Navare'par moved his tentacles around his stomach and started squishing it.

"I think I'll reduce the space I need," Navare'par replied.

"Alright. I'll put the upper armor now." Ica said.

The one part passed the head without any problem and the chest, when it reached the stomach. It was stuck there. Ica grunted and he started to push harder.

"Ouch. Ouch. Ouch!" Navare'par shouted in pain. "You are crushing – Argh! My belly!"

The large belly was stopping the upper armor to cover him.

"You don't squish your belly enough." Illumina said.

"I squish it the most I can." Navare'par replied painfully.

"I'll help." Illumina said.

She put her hands against the M'arrillian stomach and pushed it. The stomach squished, but it inflated over the hands of Illumina and hit her face.

"Ah," she said surprised with a mark on her forehead.

"Sorry!" Navare'par apologised.

"It's alright. Let's do it!" Illumina grunted.

Everyone except Tobek pushed.

**5 minutes later**

"Finally! The upper armor is on." Illumina said panting.

"Urgh! I feel...My inside...crushing." Navare'par whined in pain.

"You really need to be in a diet when we are out of here." Tobek said before laughing.

"Never! It will not – Argh! Happen again. Last time I was in so much pain was when Illumina felt on my gut that you crushed in our duel Ica. Anyway, time to put the helmet."

Navare'par had to push hard on the helmet when he had to put it. When it finally passed, it made a sound when his head, a little too big for the helmet, pass in it.

They watched the result. It was very impressive for the three others thought. Navare'par looked exactly like an Underworlder guard they put in jail. Navare'par looked on the armor of Ica and he saw himself. He wanted to say something about it, but he felt his stomach, intestines and his heart squishing inside of him. Also, he detected a disgusting smell.

"Argh! I can feel and smell the sweat of the Underworlder on my body. It's disgusting." Navare'par whined. "Why did I decide to help you?"

"You wanted to save Perim." Ica replied.

"Do you know what the underarm of this underworlder smell? Well I now know." Navare'par answered. He put his hands over his stomach "I feel sick."

"When we are out of here, you can take it out." Illumina said.

"Yeah. So...What do I do in your plan?" Navare'par asked.

"You will escort us to the bottom part of the pit where the worst and unstable criminals. That's your excused until we are near the entrance. Then, we will knock those in the way and get out of here." Illumina replied.

"Let's do it." Ica agreed.

"We have ten minutes." Tobek warned everyone.

"Just, don't raised your arms Ica. I'm afraid the armor will break." Illumina said.

"I think so too." Navare'par admitted a little nervously.

Ica picked Tobek and put him on his shoulder. The M'arrillian picked his battlegears and put it on his back. They walked in front of Navare'par in his armor and they walked at the direction of the exit. The M'arrillian walked in a weird way with the pain, but it was also a little thigh at his pelvis section.

"How can the guards walked in those armors when their things between their legs are crushed?" Navare'par asked quietly.

"Your fat stomach pushed it at the bottom." Tobek replied. "As a companion, you have to know that you ate too much even if you have big muscles. You really need a diet."

"We call that a sumo." Illumina said.

"I'm happy with my own body so stop talking about it." Navare'par grunted. "Guards."

They walked near the guards.

"Halt!" One of them shouted.

"What...is it?" Navare'par asked while making his voice closer to an Underworlder. It was poorly done, but they didn't seem to notice it.

"Why are the prisoners there?" the guard asked.

"They tried to escape. I caught them when they were walking away. They knocked out a lot of the guards and I caught them by surprised." Navare'par replied.

"Where's the M'arrillian?" the guard asked.

The M'arrillian hesitated to find out the answer, but he decided to ashamed himself with the bad jokes he had against his physic.

"He tried to get out...But he got stuck at the door and he is still there." Navare'par said. He was lucky they didn't see his face or they would saw his eye dropping in shame and crying.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" the guards laughed at the lie.

"You can pass!Hahahaha!" another guard said before laughing.

They then walked away and the group walked at the exit.

"Are you alright?" Illumina asked the M'arrillian.

"I'm fine." Navare'par said sadly. He sighed and he felt depress.

"Don't worry. This saved our life and we know it's not true." Ica replied.

"Yeah." Tobek said, barely holding his laugh.

"Don't laugh." Navare'par grunted. "I'll beat you if you laugh." He showed his fist without raising it.

"I know." Tobek said turning serious again.

They continued walking for a while without seeing anything. They reached the exit and they saw no guards. They heard the sound of a battle and they knew there was someone fighting far away.

"We are good to go." Navare'par said.

They were walking outside when they heard something in front of them.

"Halt! You cannot let the prisoners out!" a voice shouted.

Navare'par saw a guard forward.

"I was escorting them-"

"You have a resonating voice," the guard shouted. He glared at Navare'par and he knew he was busted. "You are trying to escape them!"

The M'arrillian raised his arms to fight him, but his belly part of the armor busted out and the plate hit the guard and he flew away.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the guard disappeared in a flash of light and he disappeared far away.

**Lunar Eternal blue Ost: Taben Peak**

"That was...surprising." Tobek commented.

"I wasn't expecting him to fly in the sky that way." Illumina commented.

"That was illogic." Ica replied.

"My belly became a canon. Even so, it's good to feel my stomach free of his restrain." Navare'par said joyfully. He tapped his belly.

"Do you think he'll survive?" Illumina asked.

"I'm sure he's fine. The underworlders are very resilient against injuries. They fought all the time." Tobek said.

"Good." Illumina said with a relief smile for the poor flying guard.

"Anyway, we have to get out of here. The times up, I don't hear the fight anymore." Ica said.

**Theme end**

"Run for it." Navare'par said.

They all ran outside and they were almost free of the pit when they saw a few soldiers in front of them pointing their pyroblaster at them.

"This won't be difficult." Navare'par said while drawing his Spark blaster and pointing it at them.

Ica drew his sword out of his cape and he pointed it at the underworlder soldiers.

"Move out of our way!" Ica shouted.

"You have no chance against us." Navare'par replied.

The soldiers laughed when they saw they were only two. Ica put Tobek on the ground and he was ready to fight.

"Laugh as long as you want. I'm going to obliterate all of you. Lucky for you, you will not be sent far away like the previous one." Navare'par said before laughing awkwardly.

**Lunar Eternal blue OST: Brave Warrior**

The guards fire with their pyro blaster. Ica and Navare'par dodged. The M'arrillian flew in the air and he fired with his Spark Blaster and right at them. He hit one of them while the others dodged the other blasts.

Ica was near them and he used his new sword to cut the Pyro Blaster of one guard. He then kicked him away. He flew and crushed far away. He then called light balls in his hands and he threw it at the other soldiers while Navare'par provided cover fire.

Ica was hit by a fire ball and he backed away when his armor was a little damage by the attack. Ica saw green fist of energy coming at him and he blocked most of them with his sword, but some of them hit his shoulders and his chest. Ica jumped at the soldiers and he slashed one of them with his sword and he shouted in pain.

"Do not worry, it's not fatal." Ica said with little compassion for his enemy.

He heard something and he looked behind him. A soldier was about to attack him when Coral spikes hit in his mask and he shouted in pain. Ica grabbed him and crushed him on the ground.

Navare'par saw that Ica was doing well and he searched a customisation with his tentacles while firing. He found it and he put it at the canon of his Blaster.

{Ica! Move out of the way!} Navare'par warned Ica in his mind.

Ica jumped away and he heard a loud sound. Navare'par fired with his Spark Blaster and the blast hit the ground. The soldiers were about to laugh at his poor aim when a spark of electricity passed on the ground and electrocute all soldier within range. Smoke came out of their armor as they felt on the ground unconscious or shouting in pain.

Navare'par landed on the ground near Tobek and Illumina. Ica joined them when they heard something behind them. They turned around and they saw the guards of the pit coming out after them.

"Well...I think we should run away." Navare'par said while grabbing Tobek.

Ica picked Illumina on his shoulder.

"Agreed." Ica said.

They then ran away as fast as they could while the guards fired at them with their blaster or threw fire balls.

* * *

><p>AC: Here's the end of this chapter.<p>

Next chapter: To the Eastern Underworld.

Chapter 9: The Caravan of surprise.


	8. Chapter 8: To the Eastern Underworld

AC: Here's the chapter 8. I hope you will like it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: To the Eastern Underworld<strong>

The group managed to escape the Underworlder of the put. Ica had Illumina in his arms while Navare'par had Tobek on his shoulder. Ica and Navare'par breathed in exhaustion. They ran for a long time and they were glad they were safe.

"My heart." Navare'par complained with his free hand over his chest. "I never *Pant Pant* run that long in *Pant Pant* my entire life!"

"Then why didn't you fly?" Tobek asked on his shoulder.

The eye of Navare'par went smaller. He twisted his tentacles nervously.

"I forgot." Navare'par replied with a nervous chucked.

Tobek tailed dropped like his head before grumbling something like him being an idiot.

"We should keep going. They might still be after us." Ica said.

"I know, but where should we go?" Navare'par asked.

"It's obvious we cannot take the main road to the Eastern Underworld. We have to go around it." Tobek said still weakly.

"Let's see." Illumina thought. She picked the map from the bag of Tobek and she looked at it. Tobek also looked at it. "Maybe we should pass in the border of the Danian tribe."

"They are always on the watch. Always." Navare'par protested.

"Wait." Tobek said. "Maybe it's a good idea. The Danian border is the best option. The situation is bad with the Western underworlder. We will be safe near the border if they know we are targeted by them. They will not expect us to go there because we have a M'arrillian and a me."

They all looked at each other's.

"I agree. With those information's, it's the best plan without losing too much time to join the Eastern Underworld." Ica replied.

They walked at the direction of the border between the territories of the two tribes.

* * *

><p><strong>Underworld castle<strong>

Hatern screamed in fury and he threw a fire ball at the messenger who delivered the bad news. It was the officer who had to transport the group for their executions.

"THEY ESCAPE THE UNDERWORLD PIT! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! NO ONE COULD ESCAPE THIS PLACE! EVEN THE CHAOTIC PLAYER KAZ WAS ABLE TO STOP AN EVASION!" He then hit his throne with his fist, his skin redder than usual.

He then calmed down as if he never was infuriated.

"What happened? How could they succeed in something impossible?" Hatern asked himself.

"King Hatern," a voice said at the entrance.

"What do you want Sivar Toborn?" Hatern grunted when he saw him at the entrance.

"What happen?"

"I had a short report explaining that those four prisoners escaped an hour ago!" Hatern grunted and calmed down. "They managed to run faster than my soldiers and every vehicle were sabotage. Someone wanted them to be free. There are others planning to destroy Perim."

"This is bad." Sivar commented.

"I underestimate them. I don't know how they escape. I just know that one of them had his armor stolen." Hatern grunted.

"If he is free, he will destroy Perim. Do you know where they are heading?" Sivar asked.

"No. My mugician used the Melody of Vision and it didn't show anything about their next destination. Just Perim being destroyed as your king claimed. The vision just goes too far in the future when it comes to Ica." Hatern said. He looked to his left and right.

"So they can wander free wherever they want without any way of stopping them." Sivar said.

Sivar didn't say anything, but he was glad that most of them escaped from the harsh and cruel judgement except Ica. It would have been better if they escaped except him. When he thought about it, a question appeared in his mind.

"They all escape right?"

"Yes. The four of them." Hatern said. "Without any trace."

"How could they escape and reunited so easily?"

Hatern was silent for a second. His tail twisted in anger when he fully understood the reason of this question. He stood up and he picked his communication crystal and he called for the pit guard. It wasn't long before the one in underwear answered. When he saw it was Hatern, he bowed.

"-What is it my king?-"

"I want a full and detail report on how they escaped."

The chief guard replied nervously to its king and gave his full report. Hatern listened to this and he grew more and more infuriated as he heard more details. His eyes were shining and he was pressing his teeth together.

"Why were they in the same cage?!" Hatern shouted infuriate.

"-My king. It was your order on the royal message you send to us: « Put the four prisoners, Ica, Illumina, Navare'par and Tobek into the same cage and do not let them out until the day of their execution ». It was an official order sent by you and it also contained your seal and the seal of the Underworld West. You also specified to send them into a specific cage. The one the legendary thief Ereptor was in.-"

"Idiot! I never sent such message! I ordered you to put them in different cage so they will not form a plan to escape. Because of you, the managed to escape and we cannot pursuit them!"

"-I'm sorry my king! But I was only following your orders.-"

Hatern calmed down.

"It was the spy of the Eastern Underworld. I'm sure he's the cause of this."

"What do you mean?" Sivar asked.

"We have a spy of the Eastern Underworld who's been giving valuable top secrets information for a while. No one knows how he is, including the Eastern Underworlders themselves. He's been giving a lot of my plans to conquer them and unified the Underworld once and for all."

"-So the spy imitated your writing?-"

"Yes. From now on, only message through the crystal with my face and my voice will be consider an official order." Hatern grunted before ending the conversation with the guard.

"You said that it was the spy of their side that freed them."

"Exactly and- He must have told something interesting like come their side so they will be safe." Hatern said with a smirk.

"I think this is a safe assumption. I'll prepare myself to intercept them." Sivar said.

"I'll come along with my soldiers. Their king will not send them without resisting. They are dangerous, even with your immense battlegear."

"I'll be ready in an hour." Sivar said.

"Understood. I'll be ready back there too."

Sivar walked away and when he was outside the room, he picked up his communication crystal and entered in contact with his king.

"My king, I have some bad and good news to report."

"-What is it?-" the king of the Overworld asked calmly.

"The prisoners have escaped. The destroyer of Perim is still free and he might corrupt the mind of the Eastern Underworld for his desire of destruction."

"-This is bad. You have to recapture him and destroy him. Put the others into your custody. They are not in the Western Underworld, so you can bypass Hatern this time.-"

"Yes my king."

* * *

><p><strong>At the borders of the Underworld and the Danian territory<strong>

When they reached the borders, they sat down for a while and they rested. They had nothing to eat and the stomach of the M'arrillian was grunting loudly.

"How long are we staying here?" Navare'par asked.

"Not for long. Just a few minutes. We are not sure if they are just behind us." Ica said.

"Good. I'll take off this sweaty Underworlder armor. Just turn around again."

They turned around and they heard him grunting and trying to take off his armor. It was like he was fighting against it and after two minutes. He took off all the armor and he put his usual choral clothes.

"Okay. I'm back to normal." Navare'par said with a glad tone. His stomach grunted. "But I'm still hungry."

"Are you going to complain until you eat something?" Tobek asked.

"My stomach yes." Navare'par replied.

Tobek opened his mouth and he found nothing to say.

"At least it's not a lie." Illumina said to Tobek.

"Yeah." Tobek grunted.

"Let's go." Ica said. "We cannot afford to lose more time now."

Navare'par picked Tobek and put him on his shoulders. Tobek grunted.

"Are you alright Tobek?" Navare'par asked.

"Yes. I just hate my condition right now. I'm feeling like I'm a weight. I don't have enough blood to walk properly," the mipedian then sighted.

"We should find a safe place for you to heal." Illumina said.

Navare'par nodded while Ica was unsure about it. He looked at Tobek and he knew he couldn't travel forever. He needed to rest.

"Alright." Ica agreed reluctantly. "I just hope Tenebrae will try to free himself later than the sooner."

"We hope too." Illumina replied.

They eventually reached a small canyon at the borders. They were about to pass away when they heard something.

"Did you hear that?" Navare'par asked.

"I hear it too. Even if my butt pointed to the source of the sound." Tobek replied.

"It's...It's music!" Illumina realised.

"They are creatures over there. Maybe we can ask for a temporary shelter?" Ica suggested.

"It will be danians there. I don't think it's safe." Tobek replied.

"Even so, I think it's worth a try." Illumina said. "Danian isn't the type to have entertainment."

"Since it's at the danian side, maybe they will agree to help us. I hope." Navare'par said.

"Alright. If they attack us, I'll say: I told you so." Tobek gave up.

"Let's go." Ica said.

They walked at the direction of the music playing at a rhythm that made the tentacles of Navare'par following it. They saw it was a Caravan of danians.

"Okay. Danian doesn't do that usually." Navare'par commented.

"I can't see what you mean, but I guess they aren't soldier." Tobek said.

"That's right. They are...Travelers." Illumina said.

The caravans were danians in clothes playing music. They were Chaotic players clapping their hands at the rhythm of the music. They were other danians doing the same as the chaotic player. They were all forming a circle around something.

**Lunar eternal blue: Gypsy Heart**

Navare'par turned Tobek on his shoulder so he could see what is going on. The four entered in the circle and they saw at the middle Danians playing tambourine and some strange instrument they never saw before. At the middle of it a danian was dancing at the rhythm of the music. Ica looked closely and he saw that the dancer was a female danian.

She has a purple exoskeleton on all of her body. She has black hair on her head and her two long antennas are there. She has 4 yellow eyes. She has four arms and two legs not very muscular, but graceful as they moved with the music. She has 2 wings on her back of transparent blue color closed on her back. She wears a blue loincloth and a blue tissue covering her chest.

She continued dancing until the finally where she spun around herself and she did the split. Everyone applauded her performance. She stood up and she bowed.

(Theme end)

"Thank you everyone. Welcome to the Caravan Free Heart!" she said with a smile.

The crowd dispersed to watch the danians performance with object and element.

"I think we are safe here." Illumina said.

"We just need to find a place where Tobek could rest." Ica said.

They others agreed.

* * *

><p>AC: This is the end of chapter 8.<p>

Chapter 9: The Caravan of surprised.


	9. Chapter 9: The Caravan of surprised

AC: Here's the chapter 9. I had a lot of project and it slows me down. Sorry.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: The Caravan of surprised<strong>

The group searched a place for Tobek to rest when a danian came to meet them.

"That is rare," they heard him saying.

They turned around and faced an old danian. He was looking at them with a smile, the best a danian could with his mandible.

He had a red exoskeleton covering all of his body from the head to the feet except from his orange skin at his upper arm and his neck. He had green eyes and two green antennas. He had two arms and four legs. Had a M'arrillian tribe tattoo on his left shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Ica asked.

"We never saw a M'arrillian here before. It's the first time one member of your tribe came outside of the Deep Mine," the old danian commented.

"Me? I'm out pretty often. I'm a mercenary, well...was to be precise." Navare'par replied a little nervous.

"Who are you?" Illumina asked.

"Silly me. I'm Adem, chief of this Caravan," he said with a smile.

The four presented themselves.

"From the looks of it, you don't look like you are here for entertainment." Adem commented.

"True. Tobek had been injured during a battle and we have to find someplace for him to rest." Illumina explained briefly.

"Hum." Adem green eyes shining and fixed in Illumina eyes. Illumina felt something in her mind, but didn't say anything. "Then bring him to the red tent there. He can rest here as long as he wants. In here, anyone is safe from the other tribes, if they don't disturb the Caravan Free Heart."

"Alright. I'll bring him there." Navare'par walked away with Tobek on his shoulders.

"Can you be more precise?" Adem asked.

Illumina wasn't sure what they should say. Ica looked in the eyes of the Danian and he knew he couldn't lie to him. He answered.

"We are pursuit by the Underworld and the Overworlder under the false accusations that we intended to destroy Perim."

"Then you can stay here and rest. This place is for entertainment, but also an asylum for anyone who needs it," the old danian replied.

"Thank you Adem. We will not be here for too long." Illumina said.

"Don't worry, you can stay here as long as you want. I don't mind at all," Adem replied.

Navare'par came back and he heard the last sentence.

"We can stay here for now?" he asked. Adem nodded. "Where's the food stand?"

Adem pointed to the purple tent and the M'arrillian dashed and smoke was left behind him.

"He's very chubby for a M'arrillian." Adem commented.

"Yeah, but he's very kind." Illumina said.

"That's not what you expected anyone to say about a creature of their tribe. I don't really care since I have a little of the M'arrillian tribe in my vein, but very little. So I can read minds if I want too." Adem said.

"So lying to you was useless. That's why you were so trusting toward us," Ica said.

"That is why I know you are innocent. Through Illumina's mind, since I can't read yours Ica." Adem said.

"Thank you for the hospitality. We will be going after Tobek rested enough," Ica said.

"From what I see, he'll need around two days of rest. You know. With our vehicles, we will more the Caravan closer to the Eastern Underworld if you want." Adem said.

"Why would you help stranger like us? You barely know us." Ica asked wary.

"Because I know what you are doing, will save Perim from this Tenebrae. I'm not egoistic. I want to protect Perim, but I have my role into all this."

"Thank you for your help Adem." Illumina said again.

"For now. Why don't you have some fun? I think you disserve some entertainment after all you've been through." Adem suggested before walking away.

Illumina and Ica said nothing.

"That was not what I was expecting. He just came here and said he'll help us. That's a little brutal." Illumina commented.

"The Cothica blessed this danian with its wisdom." Ica replied "Entertainment...I don't really get that."

"Come. I think we should explore around." Illumina said. Her stomach grunted. "Maybe we should join Navare'par first."

Ica nodded and the joined her. They arrived at the green tent and Navare'par was feasting with everything he could eat, after paying of course. It was about to finish when the duo joined him. The M'arrillian looked at them and nodded. When he finished, he let out a belch and he patted his stomach.

"That hit the spot. You're here? Are you hungry too?" Navare'par asked.

"Yes." Illumina replied.

"Let me pay it for you," Navare'par said. He paid the Danian and Illumina picked something that didn't look like food. She didn't know what it was.

"Thank you and...Is it eatable?" Illumina asked.

"I ate it. So yes."

"Anyway, I'm hungry so here goes nothing." Illumina then ate the thing and it was delicious. "It's good."

She ate it until she finished it.

"Danian knows how to make good food." Navare'par commented. "My compliment to the chef."

"You are exaggerating." The danian replied nervously.

"When it comes to food, he's that kind of M'arrillian." Illumina said.

"Alright," he nodded.

"Now that you've eaten, where do you want to go Illumina?"

"Hum. Maybe the juggler." Illumina replied.

"I'll come with us. I don't think I can put anything in my stomach anymore," Navare'par replied while patting his stomach.

They walked where the juggler was juggling with swords. It wasn't that dangerous since it was clear he had a big exoskeleton to protect his soft flesh. The trio watched it.

"I don't really see what's interesting." Ica commented.

"You just need to relax Ica." Illumina replied.

"Just enjoy the moment since we had to stay here for now. It's useless to overthink about everything or you'll just torment yourself." Navare'par added.

"My entire existence is based on my duty to protect Perim against Tenebrae." Ica replied.

"What about emotions?" Illumina asked.

"I have some, I tried to maintain them under control, but it's never easy."

"Looks like he finished juggling," the M'arrillian nodded.

"Nav?" someone said.

The trio looked at their right and saw a young chaotic player.

"Mathew!" Navare'par said with a cheerful tone.

The young chaotic player had African skin on his body with his brown eyes and his short brown hair. He wore a gray shirt with red line with a blue pant. He was smaller than anyone else and looked around 9 years old.

He ran at them and Navare'par put himself on his knee. Mathew hugged the chubby belly of the M'arrillian.

"What are you doing here?" Navare'par asked.

"I came for new danian scans. The Caravan is the safest place to obtain good scans. They are not shooting at you at first sight and they have strong stats." Mathew explained.

"That is true," Illumina recalled it. "I scan one of them once. Their high stat is a mystery for performers."

The Mathew let go of Navare'par belly.

"So you know him?" Ica said.

"Of course. He's the reason why I'm fund of humans. You can't hate someone with such a cute face," Navare'par replied.

"What are you doing here with this giant one and the girl?" Mathew asked.

"Oh. Well...I can't tell you right now," the M'arrillian replied while standing up.

"You weren't at your home when I visit you for a while." Mathew replied.

"I was busy. I had a mission and it turned out into another one."

"What is it?" Mathew asked excited.

"Sorry, but I can't tell you. It's dangerous."

"Come on Nav," Mathew whined.

"I do not mind Navare'par." Ica replied. "As long as he doesn't cause trouble to us."

Navare'par glared at Ica when he said that. His tentacles rolled on themselves and contained his anger.

{He won't, but I don't want him to know! Just stop me if he's trying to make me talk.} the M'arrillian told Ica in his mind.

Mathew gave him a cute smile.

"Don't try the cute smile on me. It won't work this time." Navare'par turned around and didn't face the chaotic player.

"Tell me Nav." Mathew whined more loudly.

Navare'par tried to ignore the kid while some danians watched them. He moved his head left and right while the kid continued asking about his mission. After a while, Navare'par looked at Ica and Illumina and was pleading for help.

"I think you should explain to him. This is going to be a long journey," Ica replied.

"If you are friends, then you should tell him," Illumina replied.

Mathew looked at Navare'par with a victory smile.

{Not helping at all.} Navare'par replied in their mind. He then dropped his tentacles. "Fine. I'll tell you, but I don't want you to say this to anyone else. It's a secret mission. Follow me. We will speak in private."

"Thanks Nav!" the young boy replied with a smile.

"Come little buddy." Navare'par said. The two walked away.

"I'm not little." Mathew replied before laughing.

Illumina and Ica were left alone.

"I wonder how they met?" Illumina asked herself.

"You'll ask him later if you want Illumina. What now?" Ica asked.

"I think we can go watch the danian doing some figures with the fire." Illumina suggested.

They walked at the direction of the danian that used his fire ability to draw different figures. He was talented and he did everything he was asked perfectly well. He did a figure of a creature of the past. It was Wamma he did with his fire ability. It was a chubby danian and he was even moving with his two legs and his four arms.

"My grandfather met him with he tried to rescue a friend." Illumina said. "He was acting a little like them."

"They are all cheerful and having fun in what they are doing but," Ica was silent.

"But what?" Illumina asked.

"Don't you see? They are extremely good at what they are doing. This one controls the fire as if he was once an elite soldier of his tribe. He might be a danian noble. You remember the sword juggler; he was a Battlemaster, unless the rank changed."

"It didn't. It's the same than with my grandfather." Illumina replied.

"They didn't change that much," Ica said while looking in the air and he saw the top.

"You mean there is more than meet the eyes with them?" Illumina asked.

"Yes. They are not dangerous to us, but they are clearly holding a secret," Ica said. "It is best to left it out and not ask it."

"Agreed. They offered their hospitality; we shouldn't bother them with questions."

Ica then saw the fire taking the form of the danian tribe. The fire wasn't red, but white this time. Ica eyes grew in size and he nodded.

"That was impressive," Ica commented with his eyes doing a small smile.

"So you are having some fun," Illumina also smiled.

"We cannot move forward. So I do not mind for now. I just hope we will not act too late. Tenebrae might get out soon." Ica said.

"Let's keep watching the show then." Illumina suggested.

"Alright." Ica said when Illumina grabbed his hand.

They walked to another tent when an earthquake shook the ground for a few seconds. Everything went quiet until the danians tell everyone that it was normal that earthquake occurs.

* * *

><p>AC: Here's the end of chapter 9. I hope you like it.<p>

Chapter 10: A restless night part 1.

Chapter 11: A restless night part 2.

Chapter 12: When Ica pulls a Tobek.


End file.
